1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices at the ends of large-capacity cables, the wires of which are to be prepared in a factory in such a way as to determine their position for the purpose of time-saving splicing in cable installations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the installation of large-capacity cables, the splicing operations at the ends of the cables require a large amount of assembly time. Since these operations rise disproportionately in costs when the same last for more than a day in respect of each coupling box, it is particularly advantageous to make specific provisions prior to the installation of the cable. Technology of this kind has already been described in, for example, Bell System Practices, Section 626-500-101, Issue A, July 1978, fully incorporated herein by this reference, in which the large-capacity cables are equipped in the factory with wire connecting strips or wire support strips at one end, and are provided with the coupling box which is used later. The impermeability of the coupling box is subject to heavy requirements since the cables are filled with an internal pressure and both the cables and the coupling blocks are subjected to large mechanical stresses when inserted into a manhole.
However, coupling boxes of this type are very large and stiff, which means that special drums having lateral accommodation facilities for the boxes had to be provided for transport purposes. The installation of these prepared cables involves considerable difficulties as the cable ends, which have been prepared for splicing, cannot be inserted into a conduit. As a result, the cables which are to be installed can only be prepared for splicing at one end in the factory, whereas the second end cannot be assembled, accordingly, until following insertion. Therefore, only a few applications remain, for example installation in open trenches, in which preliminary splicing of both cable ends is possible.